Prior to the invention disclosed herein, conditions such as hemorrhoids have been treated with topical applications, or suppositories. One of the leading medicaments is phenylephrine (rectal). However, while the relief provided by this medicament is only temporary, it can be contra-indicated if the patient has high blood pressure and/or heart disease, thyroid disease, diabetes, and can lead to side effects, such as skin problems, including acne. Hemorrhoids have also been treated surgically, but of course, that is a much more involved and expensive method of treatment, which many patients are reluctant to undergo. Hemorrhoids may exist in several forms, including external, thrombosed, prolapsed internal, internal or combined (internal and external).
Thus, there exists a need for temporary treatment and relief of the symptoms of hemorrhoids, without the contra-indications and side effects of phenylephrine (rectal) or the more invasive, expensive surgical treatment.